Conflict
by Akirafanatic
Summary: This is for asexual awareness week.


**This is for asexual awareness week I suppose**

* * *

><p>"So," Miyuki grinned, shooting a quick look to Ryousuke before turning back to Furuya and Haruichi. "You two have been together for a while right?"<p>

The two first years nodded, wondering why he was bringing it up.

The second year chuckled. "Have you done _it _yet?" Ryousuke's aura turned deadly as he stared at Furuya, mentally listing every way possible to kill the teen for corrupting his innocent baby brother. Eijun shook his head, not wanting to hear this but also a little curious. Kuramochi wondered if it was too late to strangle his so called friend and the rest of the third years were thinking of ways to kill Miyuki.

It was common knowledge that when Ryousuke got protective of Haruichi, it was everyone who suffered, not just the one who the older brother was 'defending' his younger brother from.

Furuya stared blankly at Miyuki and Haruichi tilted his head slightly, confused. Miyuki's laughter died out and he stared at the two incredulously. "A-Are you kidding me?" When he only got two blank stares, he sighed heavily. "It. You know, doing the dirty. The frick frack. Mating. The baby making ritual."

Seeing the blank stares still he felt like hitting his head on something hard. Repeatedly. "Oh for the love of- Sex. I'm asking if you two have had sex yet."

Haruichi barely bat an eyelash before he shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Seriously?" Kuramochi asked, ignoring the sharp look from his boyfriend. "You two have been together for _months_. Are you telling me you haven't had sex yet? Haven't even _thought_ about it?"

This time it was Furuya who answered. "Nope."

"Oh my God. What is _wrong_ with you two?" Miyuki didn't know what bothered him more. The fact that the two hadn't done it yet, or the fact that they weren't bothered by that.

"Nothing's wrong," Haruichi answered, shrugging his shoulders a little and a small blush forming on his face. "We just don't want to."

"Don't want to? How are you doing to stay together if you don't have sex with each other? Or are you waiting until the season is over? Maybe until you graduate? Or for some time _special_?" Miyuki grinned and waggled his eyebrows a little.

Haruichi and Furuya shared a glance and both shook their heads. "Neither of us care about it, so we don't have a reason to."

Furuya nodded and pulled Haruichi a little closer. "There's no point. We don't need it to be happy." The younger Kominato flushed a little darker but didn't say anything against it.

"What do you mean you _'don't need it to be happy'_? Ever couple has sex. It's normal." Miyuki grinned and pulled Eijun closer, ignoring his protests.

Chris sighed and decided to speak up. "Not everyone enjoys sex Miyuki." His face flushed a little, but he cleared his throat and continued. "There are different types of sexual attraction, one of them being asexual. While there are many types of asexuals out there, the general principal is that they don't care about or enjoy having sex."

"How are they supposed to love someone if they can't have sex with them?" Kuramochi asked, leaning back on his hands and staring at his senior. "I mean, it's normal to have sex with someone you like."

Wondering how he suddenly became the expert in sex, Chris let out a suffering sigh and turned to face everyone else. Before he could speak though, Haruichi spoke up, surprising the others.

"Just because we don't want to have…sex….with each other, doesn't mean we don't love each other. Sex doesn't equal love. And love doesn't equal sex." His face was bright red by the end, but he seemed satisfied with what he'd said.

Chris nodded. "Kominato-kun is right. Just because you're asexual doesn't mean you can't love someone. In case you haven't noticed, a relationship isn't all about sex. And it can't survive on sex alone. Not all love is the same. In fact, some asexuals will have sex if only to please their partners or even just to have children. That doesn't mean they like it or enjoy it, but they will do it if they feel the need."

"That's just weird." While Miyuki waved it off and changed the subject, inside he was thinking about what he'd learned. Having sex was considered normal, and while having sex with someone of the same gender or anyone besides the opposite gender was still a little hard for many people to accept, not having sex just didn't seem right.

Everyone was taught about sex or found out about sex by the time they were teenagers in some way. For Miyuki, he'd had a…traumatizing…talk with his parents after confronting them about strange sounds coming from their room one night.

He shivered inwardly when he remembered.

Anyway, after that he'd decided to ask more questions and look up some answers they weren't comfortable giving. He'd found more than he'd wanted and hadn't touched the computer for months after that.

As he'd started paying more attention to conversations, the media, his peers, everywhere, he'd found that wanting to have sex with someone was normal and widely enjoyed for the most part. He really hadn't understood what the big deal was, and had tried it out during the break between middle and high school with a girl who'd he'd been dating for a while, but even after that he hadn't understood the appeal.

He'd figured out long before that he found both females and males attractive, he wondered if it would be better having sex with another male instead of a female. He hadn't tested it until he'd found Eijun, who had basically jumped him while trying to confess. The boy's sex drive seemed to be working overtime with the amount they did it.

While he loved Eijun more than anything else (expect maybe baseball), he just didn't really see the appeal of sex. He didn't say anything to the first year, since the boy was always in a good mood the next day, and he felt if he said anything Eijun might leave him, and that would kill Miyuki.

Lying in bed that night with the pitcher, Miyuki couldn't stop thinking about what Haruichi, Furuya, and Chris had said. He was startled slightly when Eijun nudged him lightly, staring up at him. "What's wrong?"

Giving a weak laugh, Miyuki tried to shrug it off. "Nothing's wrong Eijun. Go to sleep."

Frowning, Eijun propped himself up on his arm, staring down at his boyfriend. "Kazuya. What's wrong? What's bothering you?"

Shaking his head, he turned his back to the pitcher. "It's nothing. Go to bed."

Leaning over the catcher, Eijun refused to let this go. "It's about what Harucchi and Furuya said earlier, isn't it?" Something must have shown on his face, because the pitcher sat up and flipped on the desk lamp, blinking in the sudden brightness. "Kazuya, why is this bothering you?"

"It's…"He wanted to say it was nothing. To brush it off and act like it had never happened, but the words wouldn't come out. Working his jaw, he sat up next to the shorter teen and put his hands in his lap, staring at them. "It's just…I don't know." Surprised at his own words, he shook his head. "I don't know why it's bothering me."

Tilting his head to get a better look at the catcher's face, Eijun was silent for a while. He took a deep breath after a few moments and sat back, staring upwards. "I've been wondering for a while but…Kazuya…you don't like it when we have sex…do you?"

Starting in surprise and turning to stare wide eyed at his boyfriend, Miyuki opened his mouth, only to have Eijun cut him off.

"You just…never seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. And you always acted like it never happened afterwards. Like you just didn't care. At first I thought it was because you didn't like me, but you never complained and I know you like me, but you just never seemed to have fun during sex."

Wondering when Eijun had become so insightful and started noticing the things around him, Miyuki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just…it makes you happy." The words were out before he could stop them. "It's not like I _hate_ it, but…I just, I don't know…don't really _understand_ why people make such a big hype about it I guess. It's like, sure, I guess it's alright, but it's not as fun as baseball, and just…what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The pitcher rolled his eyes with a smile. "_Nothing's_ as fun as baseball, stupid Miyuki." Miyuki frowned at the name, but let Eijun continue. "Why didn't you tell me? How come you just went along with it for this long?"

Miyuki shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know. You seemed happy and…I didn't want you to leave me." He mumbled the last part, his cheeks turning a little red.

He was surprised when the pitcher hugged him, nuzzling into his side. "I wouldn't leave you because of that stupid. I love you."

Miyuki had always assumed sex was a natural part of life that everyone partook in and enjoyed. He thought he was weird for being different, thought that maybe something was wrong with him for feeling this way. Hearing that from Eijun, and the reassurance that his feelings wouldn't get in the way of their relationship made him happier than ever.

Wrapping his arms around the pitcher, he smiled into the soft brown hair. "I love you too." He may not like sex as much as others, but he figured every once in a while wouldn't be so bad, if it meant he could see his boyfriend flushed and eyes shining in happiness. "Get some sleep idiot. We have a game tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>For those who don't know, I'm asexual. And to me, Haruichi and Furuya and Miyuki are all asexual. And I think Miyuki would be bi.<strong>


End file.
